camp_mytholigyfandomcom-20200215-history
Avril
Traits Protective, Loyal, Feisty, Unchangeable, Great Friend, Fierce, Naïve, Kind, Creative, Brave, Alert, Uncivilised, Daring, Enthusiastic, Faithful, Irresponsible, Rebelious, Stubborn, Loves challenge, Reckless, Risk-taking and Strong Willed. History Avril was born to Nemesis and Hermes on June the nineteenth. Nemesis and Hermes took turns in taking care of Avril and when she was five Nemesis had Sam. Avril was protective of her younger brother and hardly ever let him out of her sight. When she was eighteen (The age she looks) Nemesis and Hermes agreed to send the two to school. Since Sam looked three years younger then his sister the two went to the same school. Avril became a Rebel at the school while Sam became a Jock. Avril didn't ease up on her brother until he proved he could handle a few buillies. Avril died her hair with streakes on colours. During them being at the school for three months a guy called Jason asked Avril out. The two started dating until a girl called Olivia got Jason alone and they started dating and Avril found out. Sam helped Avril plot the perficet revenge prank on the two which went into the year book. When it was the end of the year, Avril preformed at the prom singing Here's To Never Growing Up. When the year was over Nemesis sent Avril and Sam to Camp Mythology for their own protection. The two moved into the hut to keep them safe. The two met thier half-siblings Rebecca and Cecil and get along great with them, Cecil even gave Avril a new nick name, Av, the girl of irresponsibility or the one thing you can't change. After a week had passed at camp. Sam went to the book store to grab a book he's wanted for months. Avril trusted him to be fine and she layed down on the couch for some rest. Two hours later Cecil and Rebecca woke Av up looking for Sam. Cecil asked Av Sam was but Av demanded to know what happened to Sam. Rebecca told Av that they were meant to meet up with Sam to talk and play a game. Av told them he went to the book store and Cecil told Av he wasn't there. At that moment Nemesis walked into the hut. She saw that the three were a bit in panic but Cecil and Rebecca went to hug Nemesis. Nemesis asked Av where Sam was, noticing he wasn't there. Av (Sort of) lied and said he was at the bookstore which Nemesis didn't believe since she checked there earlier. Cecil covered Av saying that he went to the park and that he's waiting for them to go. Rebecca and Av just nodded in agreement and Nemesis let them go but told them to bring him back. Av and the twins went to look for Sam instead of heading to the park. While looking the three ran into Hermes who didn't look happy one bit. He pulled Av to the side saying she should've been a better older sister and looked after Sam. Av begged Hermes to tell her where he was and Hermes said he was taken by the army. Av had heard romurs about the army and was horrified and looked at Rebecca and Cecil who she knew were in WWI & WWII to see how they were taking the fact that there couuld be a WWIII. Hermes warned Av that her mother woldn't be happy to hear Sam was taken and Av pleaded Hermes to get Nemesis out of camp. Hermes aggreed and the three continued their search for Sam. Theme Songs Gallery Avril9.jpg Avril8.jpg Avril7.png Avril6.jpg Avril5.jpg Avril4.jpg Avril3.png Avril2.png Avril1.jpg Quotes “Betray me and I kill you, quite simple” “I'm known for the way I have my revenge” “You leave him alone, or face your doom” “I like to have my revenge while playing pranks” “Watch your head if you touch my family at all” “I will hurt you for this. I don't know how yet, but give me time. A day will come when you think yourself safe and happy, and suddenly your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth, and you'll know the debt is paid” “I'm a fighter. I believe in the eye-for-an-eye business. I'm no cheek turner. I got no respect for a man who won't hit back. You kill my brother, you better hide your siblings” Relationships Category:Female Category:Members of Greek Mythology